La nueva Pepper
by Circe-Arista17
Summary: Pepper es golpeada por una pelota de basket en la cabeza y cae desmayada. Al despertarse su personalidad cambia por completo, la nueva Pepper es todo lo opuesto a su antigua yo. ¿Podrá volver a la normalidad o se quedará con su nuevo yo? ¿Qué pensarán Tony y Rhodey ahora? ¿Todo cambiara, en especial para Tony? Resumen gracias a Maituuu14. Por cierto gracias por ello. ¡Es perfecto!
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: Bien, como casi termino dos historias decidí hacer otra antes que se fuera la idea pero no estoy segura de proseguir ya que, no sé si les gustara a ustedes. Así que les dejo el primer capítulo. Por cierto esta idea no es Cien por ciento mía, sino que se me ocurrió cuando hablaba con otra escritora.**_

* * *

–Pepper, ¡cuidado! –Gritó Tony cuando vio un balón de baloncesto, acercarse a la pelirroja.

– ¿Qué tenga cuidado de qué? –Preguntó confundida la pelirroja. Antes que pudiera esquivar el balón, golpeo a la pelirroja muy fuerte en la cabeza. Haciendo que cayera al suelo desmayada.

Pasaron como media hora antes que Pepper despertará en la enfermería de la escuela. Miró alrededor, mirando muy confundida, no recordaba lo que pasó miró por debajo y encontró a un chico en el sofá dormido. Pepper se levantó y se acercó para observarlo de cerca. El chico sintió la que todo se volvió oscuro pues Pepper le hizo la sombra, lentamente abrió los ojos y tragó saliva al ver a Pepper tan cerca de él, Pepper por su parte no se inmutó al verlo, es más lo miraba con atención como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

– ¿Pepper? –Preguntó nervioso Tony. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– ¿Me llamaste Pepper? ¿Es mi nombre? –Tony le extraño el raro comportamiento de la joven. –Ah... –Dijo deteniendo a pensar por un momento. –Solo estaba observándote, ¿Acaso es malo ver a una persona de cerca? –Preguntó tajante la pelirroja. – ¿Qué pensabas que estaba haciendo? Oh, ya sé, ¿Pensabas que yo te iba aprovechar mientras estabas dormido e iba a intentar besarte? –Preguntó con voz seductora.

–Pepper, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué actúas así? –Dijo con voz temblorosa el chico pelinegro. Pepper apartó su cara y se burló de la cara de nerviosismo de Tony.

–Pobre, no te preocupes solo estaba jugando contigo.

– ¿Conmigo? –Preguntó asombrado. Pepper asintió y rodó los ojos.

– ¿En dónde me encuentro? –Preguntó viendo de arriba hacia abajo.

–En la enfermería…

–Eso ya lo sé me refiero, que estoy haciendo aquí. –Dijo haciendo ademanes con sus brazos

–Pues, fuiste golpeada con un balón de baloncesto, y te desmayaste, y ya sabes el resto.

–Lo que sea, bien… creo que el dolor del golpe se me ha quitado así que me marcho de este lugar. –Al salir Tony miró extrañado, "¿Por qué actúa así Pepper? –Preguntó Tony mentalmente. –Joder, esta es una escuela. –Gritó Pepper alarmando a Tony haciéndolo salir de la sala de enfermería.

–Pepper, ¿Te encuestas bien?

– ¿Qué si me encuentro bien? –Preguntó sarcásticamente. –Claro que no, esta es una escuela, ósea que demonios hago aquí?

–Eh, pues lo que se hace en toda escuela, estudiar…

–Ashh… es frustrante… –Dijo Pepper. –Mejor me largo de este lugar.

–Pepper, espera. –Dijo Tony alcanzándola.

–No tengo tiempo de hablar, quiero ir a casa. Nos vemos, eh… como sea que te llames… –Pepper había cruzado la puerta.

–Pepper, ¿A menos sabes dónde queda tu casa? –Preguntó Tony haciéndola detenerse. Tony sonrió. "Por lo menos es algo precipitada como siempre" –Pensó Tony.

* * *

_**Bien, espero que me digan si la continúo o no, la verdad me puse a pensar sobre esto y siento que me voy a poner más trabajo que hacer con las historias pero ese es mi problema. Así que si no actualizo pronto otras historias entiéndanme que si no escribía esta se me iba a olvidar… xD Como de costumbre '-.- **_

_**Comenten o sino los voy a secuestrar en la noche, conozco cada una de sus casa, ok no .-.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Circe-Arista17

05/08/2013 08:27:31 a.m.

_**N/A: Otro capítulo, bueno realmente estaba listo, el mismo día de redacté el primero. XD Pero no estaba segura por eso no lo publique al instante, así que gracias a todas usted por comentar.**_

_**Bueno, Gracias a Ale Downey Stark-Potts, tienes razón una Pepper distinta es genial xD Me alegra que haya alguien que me entienda. Firework471, concuerdo contigo pobre de Tony, no se lo esperaba, ni lo que va por venir. CriXar, yo también me lo pregunto xD **_

_**Y gracias a todas por comentar acerca de que la continúe. Jannet748, karito, carolina y hazel les mando un gran abrazo como muestra de mi gratitud. :D Siento como que he ganado un premio nobel xD **_

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Iron Man: Armored Adventures no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, la historia pues ya saben no me pertenece a mí, sino que a mi cabeza xD Jaja**_

* * *

–Bien, aquí estamos. –Dijo Tony nunca pudo creer que sería tan difícil caminar a la par de Pepper, es como si se conocieran por primera vez.

– ¿Estamos en dónde? –Dijo Pepper, haciendo una mueca.

–En tu casa… ¿Te acuerdas de tu papá cierto? –Preguntó suspirando.

–Claro, que sí, ¿cómo olvidaría a mi viejo? –Pepper dijo entrando por la puerta.

–Eh... Pepper. –Dijo Tony antes que Pepper entrará.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó algo aburrida.

–Nada… que descanses... –Dijo Tony. –Gracias, supongo… –Dijo cerrando la puerta. –Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó viéndolo con una mirada arrogante pero confundida.

–Me llamo Anthony Stark, ¿De verdad no me recuerdas? –Preguntó el joven de ojos azules. –Pepper fríamente negó la cabeza. Tony sintió que un balde de agua helada le cayó encima –En serio, ¿No te acuerdas de mí? –Pepper negó la cabeza nuevamente. Tony se quedó observando la puerta por unos segundos –_"Será mejor dejarlo así hasta entonces, tal vez se recupera descansando" _–Pensó Tony. Tenía razón aunque una parte de él decía que esto no será fácil.

–En otra ocasión me dices quien eres, quiero ir a dormir. – "¿Me junto con personas como él? –Vaya, que mujer era antes…

–Hola, Patricia. ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy? –Preguntó su padre tras la laptop. Miró por un momento a su hija entregándole una sonrisa. _"Ummm… pero el chico de antes me llamó Pepper, y mi papá me dijo Patricia, entonces ¿Pepper debe ser mi sobrenombre? ¿Por qué me llamaría Pepper?" _

– ¿Hola, papá…qué onda con el trabajo? ¿Eh? –Preguntó Pepper sacando un refresco de cola de la refrigeradora.

– ¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó sorprendiéndose. – ¿Qué te sucedió hoy? –Preguntó después alarmado y preocupado al ver el parche blanco sobre parte izquierda de la frente de su hija.

–No es nada, según me dijeron que un balón de baloncesto me golpeó la cabeza y me desmaye. –Pepper eructó muy vulgarmente. –Bueno, si me disculpa iré a dormir un poco, la cabeza me da vueltas.

–Pepper, Deberías ir al hospital para que te hagan una radiografía. –Pidió preocupado su padre, le agarró de la cara para ver qué era lo que tenía. –Algo no está bien, la Pepper que conozco no la veo… Será mejor ir cuanto antes…

–Papá estoy bien, no me duele nada, solo me golpearon con el balón eso es todo. No te preocupes, Papá. ¿Está bien?

–Pero… –"Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring"–Una llamada intervino a Virgil.

– ¿Hola? O Sí, Okay, está bien, llego en cinco minutos. –Dijo el señor Potts atendiendo el teléfono. –Cariño, me llaman en la oficina, hay un caso de un secuestro, y me necesitan para investigar. –Pepper ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

–Que te diviertas, atrapando los malos. –Dijo su hija entrando al baño.

– ¿Okay? Pepper está actuando muy raro el día de hoy. –Murmuró para sí mismo el papá de la pelirroja. –Hija, si tienes hambre, pide una pizza. ¿Okay?, también hay frutas en la refrigeradora. –Gritó el papá poniéndose la chaqueta de FBI.

–Claro. –Dijo Pepper viéndose en el espejo. –Adiós papá te quiero. –El señor Potts sonrió.

–Yo también hija te cuidas, y te vas a la cama temprano.

–Ya no soy una niña, Papá tengo… –"Eh... ¿Cuántos años tengo? –Se preguntó Pepper mentalmente. –Ya soy mayor… –Dijo finalmente. Virgil suspiró pesadamente y salió por la puerta.

– ¿En serio? ¿Rosa? ¿Y cabello color pimiento? –Pepper se preguntó a sí misma asqueada. –mmm… ahora ya sé por qué me llamo Pepper, el muchacho de antes. Necesito un cambio… y rápido. –Salió del cuarto de baño y entró al que pensaba era su cuarto, pero no… era el de su padre al fin de acabo, mmm… supongo que mi cuarto debe ser… –Dijo abriendo dos puertas antes de la correcta. –Está… –Dijo al abrirla. –mmm… lo suponía, típico de mí color rosa… también mi cuarto necesitará un cambio. –Sé dijo a sí misma. –mmm... pero eso debe esperar… primero tengo que ver que ropa que tengo. –Dijo acercándose a los guardarropas. –No creo que tenga el mismo… –Dijo abriendo las puertas del mueble. –Atuendo… –Dijo dejando caer su cabeza en decepción. – ¿En serio? Mmm… mejor me voy a comprar ropa nueva… –Dijo buscando sus ahorros, por allí hurgó por todas partes hasta que encontró dinero en la parte posterior de un oso de peluche que estaba por allí… –Hizo una mueca… –Miren nada más, ¿Quién lo diría que fuera tan ingeniosa para ocultar cosas? –Dijo viendo el dinero y luego al peluche. –Tengo buenas habilidades. –Dijo sacando la cabeza para ver la hora en el reloj que estaba en el pasillo. –mmm… son las 4:30 de la tarde… las tiendas están abiertas para mi suerte… –Sonrió para sus adentros. –mmm, también necesito un nuevo look de cabello este es muy patético… -Dijo agarrándose un mechón de su cabeza y lo soltó con desprecio. –"No puedo creer que me gustara vestirme así antes… "–Pensó la pelirroja saliendo por la puerta, pero se detuvo. Pues no sabía por dónde agarrar. – ¿Por dónde diablos agarro? –Se preguntó la nueva Pepper rascándose la cabeza.

* * *

**¿**_**Pepper encontrará como llegar a una tienda?**_** Oh, se va a perder en la gran manzana… Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo… Eh la otra actualización será hasta el fin de semana...  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Cambio de look

_**N/A: Bien he regresado pronto, con un nuevo capítulo de esto, de verdad me emocione mucho que en un día, ya tenía los primeros tres.**_

_**Iron Man: Armored Adventures no me pertenece… por lo que no puedo ser demandada ni nada por escribir historias al azar xD**_

* * *

– ¿Por dónde diablos agarro? –Se preguntó la nueva Pepper rascándose la cabeza. –Bueno, entonces… iré por esta dirección. –Dijo Pepper tomando la dirección donde hace un rato, regresó con el muchacho a su casa, camino por varios minutos, al fin encontró una tienda donde podrías escoger su nuevo estilo, ella quería algo fuera de lo común, algo que dijera: ¡Cuidado no te metas conmigo! o ¡Soy una chica mala, no me hagas enojar o sino verás de lo que hablo! Pepper se probó todos los estilo hasta que vio uno que le llamo la atención. –Me llevaré ese. –Dijo Pepper a la señorita que le estaba atendiendo. (Correcto, es ese atuendo que está en la imagen de la historia, soy tan predecible xD) –mmm... pero también me llevaré ese conjunto. –Dijo señalando, un atuendo que estaba compuesto de un chaleco negro sin mangas y debajo de este una camisa rojo sangre. Y un shot negro corto, claro llevaba medias negras y zapatos converse rojo. –Este me lo embolsa mientras que este me lo llevaré puesto.

–Como usted, mande. –Dijo la señorita encargada de atender a Pepper. Al salir de la tienda cruzó al otro lado para entrar en el salón de belleza que se encontraba por allí.

–Bienvenida ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –Pidió la estilista.

–Hola... –Dijo viendo indiferente el lugar. –Vengo a que cambie el look. Uno más rebelde estaría bien... no sé el corte esta bien, solo que me gustaría no sé mechones de color negro. El color lo quiero mantener, pero que sea más brillante.

–Está bien. Puede tomar asiento. Por un momento ya vuelvo. –Dijo gustosamente la estilista. Pepper se sentó en frente del espejo. Mirando alrededor. En eso un pitido emite su celular. – ¿Pero qué? –Se preguntó Pepper hostigada por la canción. –Incluso mi gusto en música, es extraño… ¿Un mensaje? –Preguntó viendo la pantalla.

"Pepper, no olvides que la tarea de literatura es para mañana" –Era lo que decía el mensaje, Pepper hizo un mueca confundida. – ¿Qué cosa? –Se preguntó en voz alta. – ¿Tarea? ¿Quién me envió este mensaje? –Se preguntó Pepper. Al ver arriba del texto observó el nombre del destinatario. – ¿Tony? ¿Quién diablos es él? –Preguntó Pepper, después cayendo en la idea. –Ahh… debe ser el chico de la enfermería. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? –Se preguntó Pepper, en eso regresa la señorita.

–Muy bien, por favor dígame ¿cómo quiere su estilo? –preguntó agarrando y levantando mechones para ver que le quedaría bien.

–Pues, quiero, que sea liberador, con espíritu y que tenga colores vivos. Rojo con mechas negro estaría bien. –Dijo Pepper.

–Muy bien, entonces manos a la obra.

Pasaron como dos horas. Pepper estaba leyendo una revista mientras la estilista terminaba su obra. –Muy bien… terminamos. –Dijo la estilista dando vuelta la silla viendo directo al espejo.

–Esta genial… –Dijo Pepper sonriendo. –mmm... pienso tener una apariencia de chica mala, ¿Qué me recomienda para tener lo que quiero? –Preguntó Pepper viendo a la estilista.

–Pues te recomiendo que uses sombras oscuras, delineador y rímel para ojos. Ya que tú labios son rosa natural te recomiendo que utilices brillo labial, o un lápiz labial rojo pero un rojo fuerte. Pero que a la vez sea atractivo.

–Muy bien gracias, ¿Cuánto será? –Preguntó Pepper.

–Son $45 dólares.

–Aquí tiene, gracias por todo.

–A usted. –Dijo la señora. –Qué le vaya bien. –Pepper salió del salón y fue viendo que llego a una calle de tiendas que ropa de marca. Miró con desprecio un vestido azul marino. – ¿$500 dólares por ese vestido? Si tuviera esa cantidad de dinero, no comprara un vestido. –Dijo viendo atravez de la vitrinas, en eso pasa un grupo de chicas, iban pasando por ahí y una de esas era Whitney. Pepper la miró por varios segundos con desprecio. –Vaya chica superficial… –Pensó para sí misma. –Whitney se dio cuenta que la chica de aspecto rebelde la miraba. Se rio con arrogancia y con un aire de superioridad.

– ¿Y tú que miras? –Preguntó Whitney enfrentándose a Pepper.

* * *

**Black Tinkerbell! ****Jajá xD Bueno aquí termina la historia, no es broma, la historia sigue, porque se pone más interesante, por cierto, para que no sientan que esta historia va muy rápido, la subiré semanalmente, al igual que las otras, por cierto en Pepper ¿Qué? Será subida mensualmente para dejarlos con la intriga xD Nah… bueno sí ya que estoy en los últimos finales, y no quiero que acabe xD Pero toda historia tiene un fin así que por el 15 subiré la actualización pues, ya que son 10 páginas de Word y debo ver leerlo y ver que no lleve errores, ni nada que sea confuso. Normalmente me tardo mucho en actualizar pero se debe a eso, y a que el examen de ingreso a la Universidad está cerca y no le he puesto dedicación a estudiar. Bien ya les aburrí con tantos pretextos… comentar, si quieren regañarme por eso, está bien xD Pero no me vengan a buscar a mi casita en la noche, porque si no, no dormiré tranquila esperándolas. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Hola, Megan xD (jajá, siempre quise poner eso Adivinen quien lo dice… bueno la continuación esta historia, ahora que reviso unas historias anteriores, veo que llevan algunos errores. (Yo digo demasiado, me pregunto cómo cuantos errores llevara mi proyecto -.-) Gracias por leer esta historia, sé que la serie de Iron Man: Armored Adventures termina, pero siempre cuando tenga la imaginación necesaria, seguiré escribiendo pues, con esta serie empecé a escribir y con esta seguiré claro añadiré otras series, y la que tengo en mira por el momento seria Justicia Joven… xD**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Iron Man: Armored Adventures no me pertenece. Ni mucho menos sus personajes… tengo ganas de comer una pizza gigante yo sola xD**

* * *

–Vaya chica superficial… –Pensó para sí misma. –Whitney se dio cuenta que la chica de aspecto rebelde la miraba. Se rio con arrogancia y con un aire de superioridad.

– ¿Y tú que miras? –Preguntó Whitney, sus acompañantes imitaron el aire de superioridad.

– ¿Qué es lo que miro? –Preguntó burlonamente. – ¿Acaso hay otro fenómeno superficial por aquí? No, no veo a nadie más que a ti y a tus súbditas que andan olfateando como perras… muertas de hambre. –Dijo Pepper. –Vaya, ¿Cómo pueden existir chicas así como ellas? –Se preguntó Pepper, alejándose del luchar, dejando a un Whitney claramente humillada en frente de las personas que estaban por allí. Pepper iba caminando por la calle con su bolsa sobre su espalda, cuando llegó a su casa, se puso unas sandalias negras con calaveras que compró después de haber pasado por su cena, antes de regresar a la casa. Se sentó de un tirón al sofá y puso los pies sobre la mesa, encendiendo la televisión, agarró un trozo de pizza y un sorbo de soda de cola. –Esto sí que es vida. –Dijo estirándose en realización. Al terminar el programa que estaba viendo el cual era The Walking Death, la Pepper que conocemos se hubiera asustado inmediatamente, pero esta, esta Pepper, no le causo ni siquiera una sensación de piel de gallina, pues ella sabía perfectamente que era solamente era algo ficticio y que los zombis son productos de la mera imaginación de uno. Pero algo la hace sobresaltarse, y eso era un zombi xD Nah… un sonido proveniente su celular móvil. –Ashh… El carajo que me esté llamando no verá la luz del día… –Murmuró enfadada antes de contestar la llamada. – ¿Quién es? –Gritó molesta.

–Vaya, no me grites. –Pidió Rhodey apartando su teléfono. –Soy yo, Rhodey.

-¿Rhodey? No lo conozco, lo siento número equivocado –Dijo colgando la llamada. Antes que Rhodey contestará. Pepper para no escuchar las fastidiosas llamadas de ese chico o cualquiera que estuviera llamándole, apagó su celular. –Al fin, ahora veamos, CSI: Miami. –Dijo Pepper pasando el canal, al ver que terminó el programa.

–Pero ¿Qué Diablos? –Dijo Rhodey confundido. –Pepper, ¿Me colgó?

–Creo, que te deberás acostumbrarte… –Dijo Tony entrando a la armería. –La Pepper, que antes conocíamos, ya no está, después del golpe que recibió ya no es la misma de antes, su actitud ha sido diferente desde que despertó en la enfermería incluso… casi me… –Dijo con voz temblorosa.

–Casi ¿Qué? –Preguntó Rhodey. Tony negó con la cabeza.

–Nada… lo que digo es que Pepper tal vez pueda quedarse así para siempre. –Dijo suspirando.

A la mañana siguiente….

–Patricia Potts, es hora de levantarse… –Gritó el papá de la joven adolescente.

–Hay no… quince minutos más… –Dijo Pepper cubriéndose con las sábanas.

–Vamos, Pepper… es hora de ir a la Academia. –Dijo el papá entrando al cuarto de su hija. Pepper se levantó de golpe, casi imitando al conde Drácula. Pero ella estaba totalmente soñolienta, y prácticamente despeinada. Miró a su padre con ojos de cansancio como si no hubiera dormido toda la noche.

–NO quiero ir… a la escuela… –Dijo Pepper mientras enarcaba una ceja al ver que su padre no le quitaba la mirada de encima. – ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó.

–Oh, nada, es solo que tú cabello, ¿Dónde se fue el hermoso color rojo natural de mi niña? –Preguntó su papá sorprendido.

–Eh… la pubertad… –Nada más dijo. –Además no toda la vida iba andar como una pelirroja, papá. Bien será mejor darme una ducha, apesto a demonios… –Dijo saltando de la cama al piso.

–No te preocupes por esto, es natural en algún momento de la vida de una adolescente quiere cambiar algo de ella. –Se dijo Virgil así mismo. –Bueno eso hemos leído en los libros de crianza. – Después de un rato, Pepper ya estaba lista con su nueva ropa, se maquilló como le recomendó la estilista. –Hija, me voy al trabajo. Te deje tu cereal favorito. –Gritó su padre desde la entrada.

–Okay, papá… –Pepper exclamó desde el baño mientras se estaba poniendo rímel.

…

Mientras que en la academia Tomorrow…

–Muy bien clase… hoy hablaremos de los pioneros de la Ciencias Sociales. –Decía el profesor encargado de la asignatura.

–Hey… Rhodey… ¿Has visto a Tony? –Preguntó Happy, curioso de saber si otra vez se durmió Tony en el baño.

–NO… –Dijo tratando de prestar atención a la clase. En eso llega Tony entrando por la puerta un poco acelerado.

–Disculpe por la tardanza señor profesor. –Pidió arrepentido.

–Señor Stark, esta es la tercera vez en este mes. No lo vuelva a repetir. Bien antes de empezar con la clase tomaré la asistencia. Bien, Calvin Duff.

–Presente.

–Dick Grayson.

–Presente.

–Harold Hogan.

–Aquí señor profesor, que linda camisa. –Dijo Happy.

–Okay… –Dijo con cara fruncida.

–Gene Khan…

–Presente. –Dijo mientras leía un libro.

–Whitney Stane

–Presente… –Dijo mientras se miraba en su espejo.

–Está prohibido utilizar cosméticos en la clase.

–Oh lo siento. –Dijo Whitney guardándolo inmediatamente

–James Rhodes? –

–Presente.

–Disculpe, señor profesor pero a mí no me pasó lista. –Dijo Tony levantado la mano.

–No es necesario señor Stark, lo vi llegar tarde. –Todos se echaron a reír, menos Tony.

–Patricia Potts. –Nadie se había dado cuenta que Pepper, no había llegado a la escuela hoy. ¿Señorita Potts? –Preguntó nuevamente el profesor. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, todos voltearon a ver lo que observaron fue a una chica con el pelo corto color rojo brillante como la cera, y con mechas de color negro. Y su atuendo era muy rebelde.

–Esa chica se me hace familiar… –Dijo Whitney para sí misma.

–Presente. – La chica se fue a sentar mientras todos se le quedaba viendo. – ¿Qué miran? –Preguntó desafiante ante las miradas postradas en ella. Todos inmediatamente la dejaron de ver.

No puede ser… –Dijo Whitney ante lo que escuchó, rápidamente dio a caer que esa chica es Pepper. – ¿La grouppie es esa chica que me humilló ayer? Tony y Rhodey se quedaron sorprendidos.

– ¿Ella es Pepper? –Preguntó Tony sorprendido el cambio de Pepper era de 360° por así decirlo.

–Oh Santos cielos… –Lo único que pudo decir Rhodey.

–No me digan que, que la chica ruda es Pepper… –Dijo Happy, igual de asombrado. Gene mientras estaba desde su sitio observó por unos segundos a la chica de cabello de mechas negros. –"Esto se va a poner interesante." –Pensó mientras volvía a su lectura.

* * *

_**Bien como pidieron, incluí a Gene en la historia xD Bueno ¿Qué les gustaría que pasará en el siguiente capítulo…? xD Lo podemos agregar… Bien, comenten acerca de esto.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Hello, Annyeong haseyo, Konishiwa, Bonjuor, Hola a todos, hoy vengo aquí a fanfiction como bilingüe xD Nah… esas son unas de las palabras que he aprendido en diferentes idiomas.**

**Firework471: Pues, ¿Cómo adivinaste? xD ****cindy15, gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste, Maituuu14: Sí lo sé con ser a mí me causo risa en el momento de escribirlo :D Ale Downey Stark-Potts: Me alegra que te gusta esta Pepper, demuestra cómo deben ser una chica, atrevida, sin miedo a nada y por supuesto fuerte de carácter. XD karito, los celos suenan un buen tema, pero me darías una idea de cómo lo imaginas. Pues al principio, pensaba crear un OC masculino el cual fuera frio, soberbio excéntrico inteligente, buen deportistas etc… pero decidí que no pues solamente utilizarías los personajes de la serie. ****eli28: De nada, fue idea de Tetra Zelda, si me he dado cuenta de ello, me parece muy lindo en parte y en parte muy poca historia sobre ellos con momentos que confirme su relación era algo más especial, en eso le falta a la serie incluso con el personaje principal. Y sí he visto Inuyasha es una de mis series animes favoritas, solo que no la terminé de ver… Si Sesshomaru es un pillo muy frio pero su actitud serena me hizo ver que era similar a un humano pero no tanto como nuestro hanyou favorito, Rin la pequeña dulce y tierna Rin… era una linda niña. :D Me gustaría que hicieran otra versión de Inuyasha, y por supuesto Gene participará activamente en el transcurso de la historia. Bien este la nota más larga que he hecho. xD**

**Descargo de responsabilidad, Iron Man: Armored Adventures no me pertenece, ni el nombre del personaje Dick Grayson, tal vez alguien notó que mezclé DcxMarvel en el capítulo anterior. Solo lo escribí por ganas de hacerlo, además no se me ocurrió otro nombre :P**

* * *

Pasó la primera clase y tocó el timbre para el primer receso, Pepper agarró su mochila colgándola sobre su espalda. Tony y Rhodey se miraron entre sí. –Pepper nunca sale sin nosotros… –Dijo Tony.

–Sí, ahora sé a qué te referías con que me acostumbrara. Esta Pepper no es Pepper es una niña malcriada y rebelde. ¿Te acuerdas como respondió al profesor hace unos momentos? –Pregunto Rhodey mientras recordaba lo de hace poco.

–Sí, y por defenderla ahora me toca entregar ese estúpido ensayo. –Dijo Tony molesto recordando.

_Flashback… _

–Muy bien clase, Alguien me puede decir, ¿Quién es considerado como el fundador de la sociología? –Preguntó el señor profesor. Todos los estudiantes, solamente se quedaron viéndolo fijo, sin expresar respuestas. Tony iba a levantar la mano pero Rhodey, le prohibió porque lo único que conseguiría seria tarea para todos –Bien, como nadie me quiso contestar, yo escogeré a uno de ustedes…. Veamos…. –Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos en busca de su presa. –Bien… como sorprendentemente, la señorita Potts llegó tarde el día de hoy y así quitándole el puesto al joven Stark. Usted será la que me responda. –Dijo poniéndose enfrente de la pelirroja, esta estaba leyendo un libro de poesía gótica. Bajó por un momento el libro que sostenía en sus manos, para ver el cuerpo que le hacía penumbra.

– ¿Qué quiere? –Preguntó Pepper mientras masticaba y soplaba una goma de mascar haciéndola explotar.

– ¡Pepper! –Dijo Tony levantándose ante la agresividad que tuvo la chica al enfrentarse al profesor. Todos los estudiantes empezaron a murmurar, Pepper miró a su alrededor. Y no le importaba para nada lo que decían de ella.

– ¡Señorita! –Dijo prácticamente molesto por la forma de contestar de la joven. – ¿Cómo se atreve a faltarme el respeto con esa forma inadecuada de responder? –Preguntó el profesor. Pepper sonrió como si nada viendo para otro lado y después volviendo a ver al docente.

–Pues, me atrevo con la misma boca que provienen estas palabras. –Dijo Pepper desafiante.

–Suficiente… Señorita Potts, después de esta clase vaya directamente a la dirección. –Dijo muy enfadado el señor Profesor. –Y como veo que no prestó atención a la clase hoy me tiene que entregar un ensayo de 10 páginas para mañana acerca de los pioneros de las clases sociales. –Dijo mientras daba la vuelta de regreso a otro extremo de la sala.

–Señor Profesor… –Dijo Tony levantando la mano. – ¿No cree que está siendo un poco irracional e injusto al dejarle todo ese trabajo para mañana? –Preguntó el genio adolescente tratando de calmar el enojo al hombre de mediana edad.

–Señor Stark, como veo que está muy preocupado por la señorita Potts, usted le ayudará a hacer su trabajo y quiero que sea a mano. –Dijo molestó.

– ¿Qué? Profesor yo no me refería a eso.

– ¿O también quiere que reporte su asistencia de este mes al rector Nara y que lo castigue con clases los fines de semana? –Tony calló pues no quiere tener que venir los sábados y domingos debido a sus llegadas tardías y por corregir al profesor de su decisión. Realmente es muy difícil para el acostumbrarse a ir a la escuela, siendo un genio y prácticamente la escuela es como un kínder para él, pues ya lo sabe todo, aún más cuando eres un superhéroe que debe salvar al mundo de los rufianes que quieren apoderarse de el por medio de la injusticia y crímenes

–Pero…

–Sin peros señor Stark… ahora regrese a su asiento. Iré a traer una nota de detención para la señorita Potts. –Dijo saliendo del salón

_Fin del flashback…_

–mmm… será mejor ir a buscarla… para empezar el ensayo. Nos vemos Rhodey. –Dijo Tony

–Buena suerte, hombre.

…

Tony, después de las clases, buscó a Pepper pues no la vio en todo el resto del día, la buscó por toda la institución hasta que la encontró en un lugar que no pensaba encontrarla el cual era el Gimnasio, específicamente en la sección del equipo de artes marciales. La encontró golpeando el saco de arena, como si fuera una profesional. Pepper lo miró mientras tiraba golpes a la bolsa de entrenamiento.

–Pep…. –Dijo Tony observando el movimiento de la bolsa causada por la fuerza y la rapidez de Pepper. Pepper siga golpeando las bolsas sin prestar atención a Tony. – ¿Cómo te fue, con la detención? –Preguntó acercándose pero manteniendo la distancia. Pepper al recordarse de esa palabra. Se enfureció, y empezó a golpear con más fuerza el saco. –Veo, que no te fue bien... –Dijo enarcando una ceja por la agresividad de la joven. Pepper se detuvo, porque ella suponía que si no le respondía al chico se marcharía pero no fue así.

– ¿Por qué sigues aquí? –Preguntó Pepper desafiante.

–Cálmate, vengo en son de paz. –Dijo. –Así que no me grites. –Dijo Tony. –Bien, como sabes el profesor nos dejó el ensayo, y no esperes que yo lo haga todo.

–"Eso es lo que se supone… que debes de hacer…" –Pensó Pepper. –No me digas… –Dijo cruzándose de hombros. Ya te lo había dicho antes Tommy… yo no hago tarea, más si se trata de historia…

–Es Tony… –Corrigió Tony.

–Como sea, el punto es que… no haré esa tarea y punto… –Dijo levantando su bolso disponiéndose dirigirse a su residencia.

–Pepper… no lo hagas por ti, hazlo por mí... –Dijo Tony suplicante

–Mmmmm… no gracias yo pasó…

–Entonces hazlo por tu papá, él se esfuerza mucho para que tú seas una buena persona, debes agradecerle siendo una buena estudiante… –Dijo Tony, aunque le dolía admitirlo tenía razón su padre… se sacrifica día a día para darle todo, lo menos que ella puede hacer es agradeciéndole siendo una buena estudiante. Pepper suspiró.

–Está bien… lo haré por mi papá porque lo quiero demasiado, y no quiero decepcionarlo. –Dijo Pepper adelantándose, dejando a Tony parado con una sonrisa en su rostro. – ¿Vienes o qué? –Preguntó Pepper alejándose. Tony la siguió y fueron a la par de ellos.

…

–Eh… ¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó Pepper mirando que hace rato se alejaron de la ciudad. Exactamente estaban en las afueras del templo makluan. Tony guardó silencio, pues tenía una corazonada que si la llevaba a la armería recordara algo de ella misma. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la entrada del templo makluan. Pepper se detuvo para observar el monumento oriental.

–Este lugar… se me hace familiar… –Murmuró la chica. Pepper se adentró junto con Tony en el templo, después dio a caer en pensamientos y uno de ellos le preocupo para no seguir con Tony. –Yah… ¿Por qué me traes a un lugar desolado? Acaso ¿Quieres aprovecharte de mí? –Preguntó poniendo una postura amenazante.

– ¿Qué? No, claro que no… ¿Por qué haría eso? –Preguntó Tony algo sorprendido por los pensamientos de la chica.

– ¿Así? ¿Entonces…? –Dijo siguiéndolo de nuevo ya que se dirigió a un lugar donde parecía una puerta moderna.

–Pepper, este es tu lugar favorito.

– ¿Mi lugar favorito?

–Sí. –Dijo Tony mientras introducía unos dígitos en llave electrónica. Pepper solo escuchaba los pitidos que se producían cuando Tony presionaba los botones y después un pitido largo, sonó antes de abrir la puerta. –Pepper, bienvenida a la armería.

* * *

_**¿Lograran terminar el ensayo para el siguiente día? ¿Pepper recordará algo? **__**Lo sabran en el proximo capitulo, la otra semana sera triple actualización :D Como verán Pepper, apenas lleva dos días con amnesia, así que veamos por cuantos días más sigue así, ¿O talvez se quedará así para siempre?**_ **Este no es Iron Man, Esto es Iron man: Aventuras de hierro. xD  
**


End file.
